


May's First Time

by sheltie1987



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May's first time with Ash. This one was before I even started up my Ketchum Girls series so that's why this is separate from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May's First Time

**May’s First Time**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Pokémon at all_

**A/N: I was going to put this in Ketchum’s Girls, but I thought it would be better as a separate thing. In this Ash is twenty and May is nineteen.**

May bit her lip as she shut the bathroom door. It had been a long time since she had been home and all she wanted to do was take a nice relaxing bath. She was wearing a fluffy terrycloth robe that hide her feminine figure. She untied the knot keeping the robe closed and shrugged it off. She looked in the mirror to looked at her naked body. She examined herself closing looking for flaws. She had a nice soft face that held eyes of a deep sapphire color. She had been told she had an angelic smile. Her brown hair was smooth and it was styled so it covered both her ears.

 

Her hands then drew lower and moved her hands to examine her breasts. She squeezed them slightly and weight them in her hands. Her breasts were about a B-cup, close to a C really. Her pink nipples were hard and she flicked them with her fingers. She held back a gasp.

 

She turned around and began running the water for her bath as she sprinkle the bath beads she always used. She sighed as she smelled the relaxing aroma. Soon the bathroom was cover with steam from the hot water and the aroma of the beads. She slipped in and sighed in content. Her eyes closed as she let the hot water relax her.

 

It felt good after traveling so long and sometimes in some harsh locations. It’s not that she hated it, but it was a bit annoying. She loved the traveling though and the meeting of new people too. That’s all she wanted to do really, travel around the world. Pokémon was the last thing on her mind, but then she met Ash. She felt herself get warm inside and tingly. The thought of Ash made her feel hot.

 

She slipped her hand up her body to her breast and began squeezing it again. She gasped aloud this time. She moved her other hand up to caress her other breast. She marveled the feelings she was getting from just touching her breasts. She had never done this before since she never had any real privacy, but now she could. Her mind pictured it was Ash doing this to her.

 

“Oh Ash” she moaned.

 

She slowly moved one hand lower and when it got to the apex of her legs she spread them a bit to allow for easier access. One finger slowly slipped in and she began to play with herself. It started off slow, but soon she got really into it and she just did what came naturally. She was gasping, moaning, and squeaking as she was reaching her peak. When she did hit her peak she had bit her bottom lip to stop the very loud moan to escape. Her body went a bit limp from the action she had, but she was satisfied. She washed herself then got out of the tub and dried herself.

 

May got back to her room and sighed. A knock on her door made her jump. She opened the door to reveal Ash Ketchum.

 

“Ash, what are you doing here?” she asked.

 

“I came for a visit, remember” Ash said.

 

“Oh, right, I guess I forgot” May said.

 

“Oh yeah, your mom and dad had to go out for a while and asked me to tell you that they might be away all night and maybe a few days. Something about an emergency” Ash said.

 

“So we’re alone?” May asked.

 

“I guess so” Ash said.

 

“So what do you want to do?” May asked nervously.

 

Ash smiled and eyed May up and down with appreciation. This is when May realized all she was wearing was a towel. She felt her cheeks heat up quickly as she used her arms to try and cover herself even more.

 

“I think I know what we can do?” Ash said huskily.

 

Before May could do or say a thing Ash leaned in and kissed her. May’s whole body froze. She had no idea what to do. She never kissed a boy before. But Ash seemed to know what to do. He wrapped his arms around May’s waist pulling her closer to him.

 

May’s mind then snapped out of her shock and began kissing Ash back. She wanted Ash to kiss her for a long time and this was so much better than her dreams.

 

When Ash pulled away May had her eyes closed and she whimpered from the loss of contact.

 

“May, do you trust me?” Ash asked.

 

May opened her eyes and she nodded.

 

Ash pushed her in and closed her door. May was confused, but soon Ash’s lips were on her again and all thinking ceased. She felt Ash move his hands caressing her bare arms and she shivered, but in excitement. Somewhere in her mind she knew what Ash wanted to do and she was willing to let him to do it. Soon her towel dropped from her body and she shivered again, but this time from the cold.

 

“Don’t worry, you be warm again quite soon” Ash said.

 

He then pulled away and shucked off his clothes. May watched this all in fascination since she never saw a boy naked before. She eyed Ash lean muscled chest when he took of his shirt. When he took off his pants she saw a nice bulge. Her eyes widen and wondered how that was supposed to fit inside her. Soon Ash took off his underwear so he was just as naked as May.

 

He then embraced her again kissing her hungrily. May kissed back with just as much passion. Soon they were on her bed. Ash was on to top of her and his hands roaming all over her body.

 

“You’re beautiful May” Ash said.

 

May just smiled.

 

Ash’s hands moved to May’s breasts and caressed them with reverence. He was worshiping her body. He squeezed and molded May’s breasts and she was moaning. She never thought feeling someone else doing the same thing she did with her breasts would be so exciting. His hands pinched and rolled her nipples making her gasp. Soon one of his hands moved lower and nudged her thighs apart. May complied and gasped as she felt Ash’s hand play with her wet folds.

 

Ash was staring at her watching how she was reacting. He was mesmerized by her facial expressions. He used two fingers and gently pushed in. It was tight so he had to move slow.

 

May moaned as she felt Ash’s fingers enter her. She never felt this much pleasure before.

 

“Oh Ash” she moaned.

 

Ash peppered kisses on her face and neck as he slowly moved his finger in and out of May. May was in a swirl of pleasure. Her mind was totally lost. But soon she felt something building in her from the pit of her stomach. It was a familiar feeling though it was stronger than it usually was.

 

“Ash” May whimpered.

 

“Let go May, let go for me” Ash said then kissed her hard on the mouth.

 

May let go and a great rush of juices came out of her pussy. It was utterly thrilling and better than when she did it herself. Once she came down from her great high she looked Ash in the eyes and saw him staring back at her with love.

 

“Are you alright?” he asked.

 

“Yes” May said quietly.

 

Ash moved and he aimed his cock at the entrance to May’s pussy. He slowly pushed in making May gasp. He was so big and thick she wasn’t sure that he’d fit inside her. She then felt him stop and looked at Ash with a curious look. Ash had hit her hymen. He then pulled back some.

 

“This is going to hurt” Ash warned.

 

“Please Ash, do it” May whispered.

 

Ash nodded. He pulled back a bit more and with one mighty thrust he charged forward and broke May’s barrier. May screamed in pain. She dug her nails into Ash’s back so hard that blood was sure to be left behind. Ash was fully in May, but he waited for May’s pain to subside. He watched her face to let him know when it was time. May opened her eyes and looked at Ash. She then nodded, giving her signal that she was ready.

 

Ash nodded back then slowly drew back. May whimpered as she felt Ash’s cock leave her. She then moaned when he returned to her. Soon Ash gained a rhythm and May was matching it with her hips. Ash was kissing May’s face and muttering I love you to her. May had tears in her eyes from this since her first time was with the man she had loved for so long.

 

Soon she felt that familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach, but this time it felt more intense. Her orgasm came like a tidal wave and she let out a soundless scream and blacked out. When she came to she saw Ash looking at her with a bit of worry and concern.

 

“I’m fine Ash. That was the best orgasm I’ve ever had” May said.

 

Ash looked relieved.

 

“Would you like me to continue?” he asked.

 

May nodded excitedly. She wanted to continue to feel Ash’s cock in her and to have another hard orgasm. So Ash began pumping away into May and May relished in the sensations she was feeling. She had a couple hard orgasms and soon she felt Ash’s pace quicken.

 

“May, I’m going to come soon. Where do you want me to put it?” Ash asked.

 

May frowned for a second then she decided.

 

“In me, Ash, please” she said.

 

Ash nodded and with one final thrust he came inside May. May felt a wash of warmth hit inside her and she liked the feeling. She didn’t worry too much about getting pregnant since she was on the pill. Besides it might be fun to have Ash’s kid.

 

The two fell asleep in each other’s arms holding one another in am loving embrace.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: that’s the end of my Ash/May M story. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
